


What Die Wants, Die Gets

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kaoru head to a fashion show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Die Wants, Die Gets

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://vague-salvation.livejournal.com/profile)[**vague_salvation**](http://vague-salvation.livejournal.com/) for [](http://jrock-christmas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jrock-christmas.livejournal.com/)**jrock_christmas**.  
>  Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, witheringwhite, elyachan

Die curled his arm around Kaoru’s shoulder and chuckled softly at something one of their friends had said. He lifted his beer bottle to his lips, taking a long sip from it and swallowing before he opened his mouth to reply with something witty. But he never got the chance as the emcee cut the music and announced the names of the upcoming models and then the name of the designer.

He and Kaoru parted from the other couple, Die leading Kaoru to a couch and then settling down in the deep burgundy folds. Almost lazily, Kaoru leaned against his lover’s side, comfortable here, with all these people they knew. There was no need to hide here whatsoever. Everyone knew that they’d been together for years and that the only thing keeping them from telling the world was the fear of judgment.

The music started back up, Marilyn Manson blaring from the speakers. After a moment or two, the first model came out. Her outfit was a low-cut black dress, fake diamonds accentuating the asymmetrical way the fabric draped on her body. Die’s eyes flicked over that body, taking in all the curves. He shifted just a bit in his seat as the girl struck a second pose and then sauntered off to where she’d stop next. It didn’t take but a few moments before another girl came to a stop in front of them. This one was wearing a plaid dress, leggings, and cowboy boots. Beside him, Kaoru snorted softly. The girl did her poses and then moved away.

For the next half an hour the process repeated itself until all the girls had made their round of the bar. By then, Die had moved on to his fourth beer. He wet his lips a bit and then moved his arm from around Kaoru’s shoulders, placing his hand on the other man’s thigh. His fingers flexed slightly, feeling the firmness of those thighs. He liked that… always had. Licking his lips just a little, he went back to his beer, sipping at it. Slowly, his tongue slid out and he lapped at the rim of the bottle. It wasn’t exactly conscious, not really an on-purpose kind of action. He just tended to do that after a while when he’d been drinking, the bottle feeling nice against his tongue and his inhibitions down enough that he didn’t pay the gesture any mind.

He yawned, stretching just a little bit, his hand slipping further into Kaoru’s lap. A soft smirk played over his lips as he settled one of his own legs over Kaoru’s. “Baby,” he murmured into the other man’s ear, “we’ve got fifteen minutes to do anything we want… got any ideas?”

Kaoru’s eyes darted down to his lap, taking in what his lover was doing down there and then he shook his head a little bit. “Die… behave.” He reached down and extracted his lover’s hand, putting it on his thigh again and then patting it lightly. “We’re in public,” he stated rather simply.

Die sighed, allowing Kaoru to move his hand before he leaned back and closed his eyes. “Yeah… sure,” he murmured before tilting his bottle against his lips, taking a long drink from it. Sometimes he really thought Kaoru needed to lighten up, but honestly, he wasn’t drunk enough to complain just yet.

The break passed by rather quickly and before they knew it, the next group of models was parading in front of them. There were swimsuits of all types, even some guys involved this time around. Die pointed out one of the red pairs of trunks and nudged Kaoru. “I want those. What do you think?”

Kaoru snorted. “I don’t think you’d use them. Since when do you go swimming? You’re terrified of the sun.”

The rhythm guitarist looked rather insulted and then shrugged. “There’s pools indoors, you know.”

The point was conceded and they both focused on the next set of models that came out right behind the swimsuit girls. Die’s eyes widened and he sat up a little straighter, watching with a renewed interest. Each girl had on various latex creations. Each one appeared to be completely custom-made and were absolutely skin tight. Immediately, his dick perked right back up again, this part interesting him greatly.

He wet his lips, shifting around on his seat and crossing his legs over and over as the models paraded by. There was just no way he was going to be okay after this, there really wasn’t. He’d have to make a stop by the bathroom in order to not risk embarrassing himself outside. When the last girl had come through, Die stood up, putting aside his beer bottle and glancing down at Kaoru. “If you want to fuck, meet me in the bathroom. Last chance.” With that, he turned around and damn near fled toward the restrooms.

Kaoru stared after him for a few moments and then shook his head, politely excusing himself from the people around him, putting his glass of whiskey down on the table and quietly following his lover. At the very least, he could be nice to Die and maybe give him a hand. But, on the other hand, he felt a bit affected himself and could really do with some action to relieve the tightness in his pants.

Meandering toward the bathrooms, he paused outside, straightened his clothing a bit and slipped inside. It was empty except the handicap stall, under which he could see Die’s shoes. He grinned and then walked up to the door, knocking softly on it. “Lemme in, Die.” The stall latch was immediately released and the door swung open a little bit. Kaoru slipped inside, pushing the door back into place, pushing the bolt into place to hold the door shut before he took in Die’s already debauched look.

Die stood there, his pants open, belt hanging loose and his underwear pulled down enough to reveal his cock. The bottom three buttons on his shirt were open, revealing his pale stomach to Kaoru’s gaze. The lead guitarist stepped toward the other, moving until he was pressed close, his hips pressing toward Die’s own, arching slightly to show him he wasn’t the only one affected. He grinned, moving to the muffled bass beat of the music playing out in the bar as he hooked one arm around Die’s waist. His other hand slid up into his lover’s hair, gently tugging him down and kissing him almost delicately. He licked at Die’s lips and then pushed his tongue inside, moaning quietly into the kiss.

The guitarist whimpered, kissing him back almost desperately, his lower body moving with Kaoru’s, twisting again and again. It didn’t take him long before he grew impatient and pulled away from the kiss. “Fuck me, Kaoru,” he whispered heatedly into his ear.

The elder groaned softly, pressing against him one more time before he pulled back, his hand slipping down to pluck Die’s wallet from his pocket. He dug through and quickly found the little packet of lubricant and the condom that Die always kept on his person. He put the wallet back in his lover’s pocket, hurriedly opening his own pants. He smirked slightly at Die. “Turn around.” His voice sounded firm but not demanding.

Instantly Die moved, turning around and placing his hands on the wall in front of him. His back arched so smoothly, his ass sticking out as if he’d done this a million times before. His legs spread just a little more, giving him balance and putting him lower down, just enough to make up for the height difference between them.

Kaoru opened the condom, rolling it onto his length and tossing the wrapper in the toilet. His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips before he opened the lube packet and spread most of it over his dick. The rest he rubbed over his fingers and a moment later, he reached out, tugging Die’s pants down just far enough. He slipped his fingers into Die’s crack and slid them against the tight bud there, rubbing and then pushing a single digit in. Die moaned and Kaoru chuckled softly. “You’re such a whore for me, aren’t you?”

“O-only for you,” Die breathed out, his head bowing, hair obscuring his vision for a few moments before he closed his eyes. His body arched a little further as he tried to push back toward Kaoru, desperate for more.

“Impatient,” Kaoru chuckled softly, pressing a second finger in alongside the first, slowly fucking him with them, and making a show out of it. He wouldn’t give in until Die was squirming, until he was begging. Usually, he gave him exactly what he wanted, but tonight… he just wanted to tease a little bit. He shifted, wriggling his fingers deep inside his lover, waiting on Die to signal to him when he was doing it to the other’s liking. Soon enough, that whimpering moan came and Kaoru smirked to himself. “What was that, Die?”

“F-fuck, Kaoru, j-just fuck me!” Die’s voice waivered slightly, his words almost choked out.

Too easy. Kaoru shook his head, pulling his fingers free and then positioning himself. With one solid thrust, he shoved inside. He groaned, the sound really doing nothing to overshadow Die’s cry of pure ecstasy. The younger man’s fingers curled against the wall, his short nails dragging over the paint. Kaoru slipped closer, moving so that his legs were on either side of Die’s, giving him leverage and the feeling of almost dominance. One hand wandered over Die’s hip, caressing that flat stomach before sliding up to tease at one nipple. His other hand came down to Die’s cock, curling around it and stroking in time with his shallow thrusts. “This what you wanted?”

Die let out a soft sound somewhere between acknowledgement and bewilderment. His ass clenched around Kaoru, his dick twitching a little in his hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the elder breathed just before he pulled almost all the way out. When he shoved back in, Die cried out rather loudly. Every single thrust after that was punctuated with Die’s cries, his whimpers and moans of pure passion. Kaoru had always enjoyed those sounds, the way he never held himself back, not even when he could get caught. It never mattered to Die, not once. So free… something Kaoru admired in him and strove to match when he was at his side.

Die’s cries got louder and louder, the sound almost girlish in nature. When he came, it was abrupt, his body clenching up and then falling apart in Kaoru’s arm. He trembled and then coated Kaoru’s fist with his cum.

Kaoru moved faster, fucking his lover harder and harder until he found his own end. Panting, he shoved in one last time and stilled, filling the condom with his release.

It took them a few minutes to gather themselves enough to move, Kaoru pulling out and getting rid of the condom. Die wiped up and then straightened his clothing, pulling his pants back into place and trying very hard to look innocent. Of course, it didn’t work. It never did. But Kaoru just smiled at Die, stroking his cheek for a moment before he leaned in and kissed him gently.

“Merry Christmas, Die,” he murmured.

The former redhead’s eyes glittered in the florescent lights of the bathroom. “You too, Kaoru.”

**The End**  



End file.
